


Am I really? - Dystopia Special

by AloiKyi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloiKyi/pseuds/AloiKyi
Summary: A comeback special (for Dystopia) with the same characters and storyline as the original 'Am I really?'https://twitter.com/AddaCorrect for updates, fourth wall breaks, and corrections
Relationships: OT8 - Relationship





	1. I - Angel's view

Vee's solo stage music starts, and runs off stage with the other members, camouflaged amongst the back up dancers. It gives an amazing illusion, one where there's a sea of black, and Vee suddenly appears in the middle, wearing all white. While it's just a performance video and it isn't live, the other member scurry around backstage to get changed for their own solos and units as fast as they can.

Sena's wearing a light pink skirt with suspenders, paired with a white crop top that shows a bit of her midriff. Ran's wearing short black jeans with a tattered gray shirt, and you can see her black lace top underneath, ready to take off the top for their group song. Beau's wearing similar clothes to Ran as well, but with a white lace top instead of a black one, and with a sequined jacket instead of a tattered shirt. May and Angel are both wearing thigh length wrap dresses, May in blue and Angel in red. However, the most impressive ones might be Maei and Aloi's matching sheer babydoll dresses. Maei's and Aloi are both wearing their white lace tops for the next song that they'll be in, Maei with short black pants and Aloi with longer ankle length pants. However, the thing that draws the most eyes is the see-through babydoll with embroidery. These two are the only ones that changed their hair as well, having it down when it was up in a curled bun earlier. Having their hair in a curled bun but then pulled down gave them a wonderfully messy hair style, which helps to destroy the image of them as the innocent babies of the group, especially with a black chiffon babydoll.

When they've all finished changing and having touch ups be done, Vee's solo finishes and she's lowered down, under the stage, where Angel and May are ready, waiting for their cue to start. They exchange places with Vee, but not without a small warning about the youngest two's transformation. Angel's heart is beating so fast, but not as fast it gets when they can hear the crowd. It's a performance video, so they have to give it their all, it's not like a concert, where they can't go too hard at the start. Angel's adrenaline carries her though most of the song until the ending, where the fatigue slowly starts to set in, battling with her adrenaline. Angel and May both do a great job, their adrenaline having won the battle. After they finish, they're lowered down and Ran goes up, with a pat on both of their backs. Angel and May get changed into their lace tops and black pants, then they decide to watch from the sidelines, where the last group dance starts off from. Vee's already there, watching the end of Ran's powerful performance. Sena's slow, calm song happens, then Beau's cheerful, happy song.

By the time the last non-group song starts, all the members who've already performed are in the sidelines, eagerly waiting and watching. They've heard the song, but they've never seen the actual choreography, due to Maei and Aloi wanting to surprise their older sisters. The song starts off with them in different sides of the stage, and they slip into a professional mode, their faces hardening, and their age or personality not mattering in the moment. Aloi's on the side of the stage where the members are watching and gives them a little smirk, along with a flirty wink.

Maei starts off, rolling her head while singing, slowly and sensually. Aloi starts after, taking up the rear and doing the same move as Maei. While Aloi sings, Maei's still moving, slowly making her way into the center. Aloi does the same moves to get to the center, albeit with bit of a time gap, just like they're supposed to. Maei takes over, starting her rap verse just as Aloi gets to the center and starts moving her body to Maei's rapping. Then they switch roles, with Aloi rapping and Maei dancing.

The chorus starts, their two voices becoming one with them both walking towards the camera, then two body rolls towards the left, then two to the right, followed up by a few done while taking a step backwards with each roll. When they get to the center of the stage they rock their hips while holding the ends of the babydoll, slowly going down until they're sat on their legs, and down on their knees. Maei and Aloi's legs goes out and they fall towards each other, arm down on the floor. They balance on their arm and outer leg for a second before they fall sideways, down on their backs. They look up at the camera crane which is set exactly above them. As the song gets closer to it's finish, they switch mics, both putting their own mics up and receiving the others. After switching mics, they sing their last verse, then they 'die', going limp on the floor.

They get a quick and short break afterwards, just enough time for their hair to be tied back up and their sheer babydolls taken off. Everyone gets back on the stage to perform Utopia, a song about sweet and reassuring love. That's it for the performance video shootings, but the solo songs and unit songs get a sing-along version as well, where the members sing and rap, but they don't have to dance. It's kind of like an encore stage, but without the crowd.

Angel's excited for 'First Darling' to be out to the world, she knows that it's going to be a shocking surprise to their Darlings because they haven't announced the duo song yet. They haven't even hinted at it yet, and according to Maei and Aloi, the MV is ready to go as well as an audio only version. Angel knows that it's only a matter of waiting a few more hours for the MV to drop for the people who know, but their fans will get quite the shock when multiple things happen all at once. Come to think of it, Angel doesn't know exactly what's going to happen either.

"Maei?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you going to drop all of the First Darling videos?"

"Well, the mv will be uploaded onto the group channel as well as the audio and the performance videos and sing along videos' will be uploaded on the broadcasting channels that we performed on"

"That's quite a handful"

"Even more of an handful when it happens all at once"

"I feel bad for our Darlings"

"It's fine, they'll like it. Or at least we hope they'll like it"


	2. II - MV

Concept: Missing someone that you lost

Image: Aloi will be representing the color black, and Maei will be representing the color white. Most of the MV will be done in parallel shots.  
Opening scene will be a cinema start. The screen will start off black, with the title. Black bars will cut away once the music starts. It will open into Maei in Aloi's room, sat against a wall, singing her part. Camera will pan to the side, Aloi on the other side of the wall but in Maei's room.  
Maei's rap starts, cuts from her rapping to her walking around the room and to Aloi dancing in the dark.  
Aloi's rap starts, cuts from her rapping to her walking around the room, mirrored with how Maei was walking around and to Maei dancing in the light.

*note - make sure that the cuts are all the same in length and shot

Chorus starts with a close face shot of Maei, then cuts to Aloi. Zoom out and turn it into a full body shot, both of them laid down on a gray bed, but with a clear black line in the middle.  
Closer to the end of the chorus. Cut over to just Aloi getting up and looking at the empty space beside her. (make sure to get a shot over her shoulder) Follow behind Aloi, walking to a gray room that's been encased by glass. A shot over her shoulder shows a room identical to Aloi's and Maei's but in gray. She puts a hand of the glass encasing the room, and the camera focuses on Maei doing the same thing on the other side.


	3. III - Live 1

"Hello~" Aloi waves at the camera with both hands and a bright boxy smile. She's wearing a black shirt paired with a long sleeved bomb jacket, her pants are camo, but it's hard to see.

"Pup," Aloi's attention immediately goes to someone next to her, but out of the camera frame.

"Hmm?" Everyone on the stream can see Aloi's eyes widening, can see her mouth drop open, and can hear the audible gulp she takes. Aloi nods slowly, composing herself before slowly opening her mouth again.

"Kitten, remember that livestream we were planning?"

"Yes pup"

"I might have started it a few minutes ago...?"

"For real?" The voice sounds like it doesn't believe it.

"I'm not saying that I'm not but I might be"

"All right, gimme two seconds, I'll be there" There's an audible sigh that goes with the confirmation from the voice.

"Thank you~ I promise I'll make it up to you later kitten" Aloi turns back to the camera and starts talking to it.

"We don't have any make up on right now, so don't be mean~ What? You want to know what kitten is doing? Ah, she's upset with me right now, because she was sleeping... hehe No, none of the other members'll be joining, we haven't planned anyone to come. But if a member is watching right now, come on over~"

"Hello Darlings! I'm sorry you had to deal with red eye over here" Maei walks into the camera view wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt.

"pink eye" Aloi mutters while looking off the side.

"What's that?" Maei sounds pissed, obviously not happy with being interrupted and having to do the live because Aloi started it.

"Nothing, nothing. Take it away Maei" Aloi gestures towards Maei with an apologetic smile.

Maei glares at Aloi for a few more seconds before looking up at the camera and talking.

"Hello darlings! We're here to answer some questions that we saw you guys asking on social media. We have a list of things that we want to get through on this live, so we won't be answering live questions, unless we have lots of time left over. First on the list is the MV! But the symbolism of it and what each scene meant" Maei gestures around with her hands.

"Maei~ They want you to explain the scenes in the MV" Aloi whines.

"Okay, sure, but are you gonna help me?" Maei raises an eyebrow.

"I'll add in whatever I can think of" Aloi just shrugs.

"All right then, I'll only explain the parts that I remember though, so don't get mad at me if I don't explain something, okay guys?"

"Let me start off kitten. Well, the first part I shot was the dancing, which I think is pretty self explanatory right? We're just dancing." Aloi punctuates her statement with a little shrug.

"No, you danced in a dark room right?"

"Right."

"I danced in a really bright room, in full white."

"Really? I danced in a dim lit room, in full black. Why's that?"

"You were representing black and I was representing white during the entire MV? Surely you noticed that?"

"No, I did, I just didn't know that it applied to the dancing scenes as well. Anyways, in those scenes, we're in our own element, or I guess color?" Aloi makes up a quick excuse.

"The next thing we filmed was the individual rap parts, where I'm in her room, and she's in mine. That's supposed to be a reference about how you're surrounded by reminders of the person or thing that you lost."

"Wait, let me explain the role we were playing for each other."

"Go ahead"

"In our individual shots, we're both separately portraying someone who's lost and misses someone else, but we're also that person being missed to each other. So, you may miss the people who aren't with you anymore, but they're going through the same thing. Is the main thing that we were trying to portray there. That's why everything is parallel but so different at the same time." Aloi gestures around with each word she says

"The scene with the bed was next, and the bed was gray because it was a shared scene instead of a parallel scene, so we mixed black and white to make gray"

"If you look with that in mind, I think all of the other scenes make sense too."

"We'll move on to the next topic, but I have to go get something real quick, I'll be back though, so Aloi can talk while I go get it"


End file.
